<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wind in my hair by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737390">Wind in my hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enrolados</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel e José decidem driblar os guardas e sair cedo do castelo para dar um passeio e tentar viver um dia comum e feliz em meio à misteriosa volta dos cabelos louros da princesa e aos vários compromissos reais no castelo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rapunzel / José Bezerra</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wind in my hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa one se passa entre os momentos da série "Enrolados outra vez", que mostra os eventos ocorridos nos 6 meses entre o fim de "Enrolados" e o começo de "Enrolados Para Sempre."</p>
<p>*Enrolados e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Disney.</p>
<p>*Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>                Rapunzel abriu os olhos em desespero, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto e o coração disparar, não reconhecendo a paisagem arborizada em volta. Um braço a envolveu com delicadeza, mas ela se afastou assustada, olhando para todos os lados, até encontrar os olhos de José.</p>
<p>                - Ei, Lourinha... Sou eu – ele sussurrou, gentilmente acariciando seu rosto e a encarando com preocupação.</p>
<p>                Finalmente se lembrou. Ela e José haviam saído do castelo para um passeio, porque Rapunzel queria ver o sol nascer, e era tão cedo que o céu ainda estava nublado. Como era de se esperar, não tiveram dificuldades em não serem notados pelos guardas. Fizeram uma caminhada agradável sentindo a brisa fria e maravilhosa do início da manhã. Sentaram sob uma árvore e ela acabou dormindo nos braços dele.</p>
<p>                - Foi só um sonho – José lhe disse, calmamente secando suas lágrimas enquanto ela voltava para seu abraço – Quer falar sobre isso?</p>
<p>                Rapunzel olhou para o lago, os cavalos estavam perto da margem, Pascal sentado na cabeça de Max, os dois pareciam conversar animadamente. Voltou sua atenção para José.</p>
<p>                - Eu não quero voltar – ela murmurou com a voz um pouco afetada.</p>
<p>                - Pra onde?</p>
<p>                Ele não precisou de uma resposta quando os dedos dela envolveram o longo cabelo louro trançado e adornado com flores.</p>
<p>                - Se você não tivesse me encontrado... – ela não terminou a frase, apenas derramou mais lágrimas, lembrando-se da imensa confusão mental em que estivera ao sair da torre pela primeira vez e ter tudo que aprendera em sua vida virado de cabeça para baixo dentro de poucas horas.</p>
<p>                - Mas eu te encontrei. Não pense em nenhuma outra possibilidade diferente dessa, meu docinho. E você nunca vai voltar – ele falou em seu ouvido – Aquilo acabou, ela se foi, eu nunca vou deixar alguém levar você outra vez, eu prometo – falou beijando-a na bochecha e a abraçando mais forte.</p>
<p>                Rapunzel suspirou, relaxando na segurança daquele abraço e daquelas palavras.</p>
<p>                - Eu estava lá... Como sempre. Tudo que nós vivemos e aquele dia maravilhoso que você me trouxe de volta e dormi com meus pais à noite tinha sido só um sonho. Quando falei pra ela, ela disse que você não existia, que era só um sonho tolo, e gritou que eu nunca ia sair dali. Eu estava mais entediada do que nunca e Pascal não estava lá, em lugar algum. Eu o procurei na torre toda até anoitecer, mas não encontrei nenhum rastro dele. Quando ela foi dormir, eu abri a janela e me sentei ali. E chorei quando vi as lanternas subindo no céu. Eu só queria que você chegasse, que sua voz gritasse lá debaixo pra eu seguir você, mas você não veio. Eu não aguentava mais. Então eu olhei pra baixo e vi você no chão... Tinha sangue nas suas roupas e na grama – ela parou ao ser interrompida por um tremor – Eu desci até você, eu queria te chamar, mas o medo de Gothel prendeu minha voz. Minha cabeça repetia e repetia que você estava morto. Eu estendi minha mão pra você... E acordei – ela terminou, voltando a chorar em silêncio enquanto se enterrava no abraço dele.</p>
<p>                - Ah, Lourinha... Eu sinto muito – falou baixinho, acariciando os cabelos dourados, conseguindo compartilhar da dor que ela sentia – Acho que ter seu cabelo de volta tão de repente agitou aquelas lembranças ruins. Mas acabou, nós a vimos morrer. E seja o que for que aconteceu pro seu cabelo voltar, nós vamos descobrir, e eu vou te manter segura.</p>
<p>                O ex ladrão brincou com as sardas no nariz de sua princesa, traçando-as suavemente com o indicador. Rapunzel sorriu.</p>
<p>                - Você é o melhor príncipe que existe.</p>
<p>                José emitiu um risinho.</p>
<p>                - Como pode saber disso? Nem nos casamos ainda. Ainda não sou um príncipe oficialmente.</p>
<p>                - Não precisamos nos casar pra você ser meu príncipe. E você não é só o amor da minha vida, é meu amigo. E salvou a minha vida. Por isso é o melhor.</p>
<p>                Dessa vez os olhos castanhos brilharam diante dos verdes, e foi inevitável ele sorrir. Nem em seus mais distantes sonhos ele pensava em uma ilha ou castelo depois de conhecê-la, tudo que ele queria era ela. Rapunzel falou antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.</p>
<p>                - Você é o melhor sonho que eu já tive – ela lhe disse.</p>
<p>                - E você o meu.</p>
<p>                Os olhos verdes encontraram brevemente os castanhos antes de seus lábios se tocarem com todo o amor do mundo. José beijou sua testa quando se afastaram e tudo que ela queria era poder ficar abraçada com ele para sempre, mas sua atenção foi chamada pelo tom alaranjado que o céu assumiu de repente e logo um gigantesco sol surgiu por trás das colinas de Corona. Rapunzel abriu um enorme sorriso e os dois se levantaram. José sorriu ao vê-la esquecer da tristeza de segundos atrás e deixou que ela o puxasse para a margem do lago. Pascal subiu no ombro da princesa e os dois trocaram algumas palavras, que ele não tinha a mínima ideia de como Rapunzel podia entender.</p>
<p>                A luz dourada subiu cada vez mais alto no céu, fazendo o cabelo de Rapunzel brilhar tanto que foi inevitável lembrar de quando ela cantava, e logo a paisagem parecia ainda mais linda e alegre. Os dois entrelaçaram suas mãos e fitaram o lago, uma de suas melhores lembranças estava ali, apesar do que Gothel fizera para atrapalhá-los e quase separá-los para sempre.</p>
<p>                - Acho que não vai demorar pros guardas virem atrás de nós. E a Cassandra... – ele falou irritado.</p>
<p>                Rapunzel riu.</p>
<p>                - Não se nós sairmos antes!</p>
<p>                Ela o puxou outra vez e os dois subiram nos cavalos, disparando em direção ao centro da cidade. José avistou alguns guardas no caminho, procurando Rapunzel e ele com certeza, e acenou com um sorriso para o irritado capitão da guarda enquanto os deixavam para trás. Pararam perto do sol ladrilhado no chão e desceram dos cavalos. Rapunzel foi imediatamente abordada por não menos que dez crianças, todas loucas para falar com ela e abraçá-la, e brincar com Pascal. Como não amá-la? Ela era o ser humano mais doce, gentil e inocente que José encontrara em toda sua vida. Ele sorriu ao vê-la morrer de rir enquanto sentava no chão e falava com os pequenos, era a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto.</p>
<p>                De repente lembrou da primeira vez que ele, o rei, a rainha, e Cassandra, além de Pascal e Max, a levaram para andar pelo campo quando ela insistira incansavelmente. Rapunzel não parava de rir, correr, pular e apontar qualquer coisa que a encantasse, como um jovem cordeiro que acabou de nascer e anda e corre pela primeira vez. E ela havia realmente renascido. Ver aquilo arrancou um sorriso até mesmo de Cassandra. Apesar do visível medo nos olhos de todos, até nos de José, quando ela correu em disparada pela grama verde, indo muito longe, como se pudesse sumir de novo a qualquer momento, eles deixaram. Ela era um espírito livre, finalmente solto de seu cárcere. Então ela mesma se assustou ao perceber a imensidão do mundo a sua volta e voltou correndo na direção contrária, se jogando nos braços de José e escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Ele a abraçou de volta e beijou seu cabelo castanho, falando docemente para lhe garantir que estava tudo bem e ela podia fazer isso aos poucos. Aquilo foi bom, ajudou o rei, a rainha, e Cassandra a perderem qualquer dúvida que ainda poderiam ter em relação a ele, vendo que sua filha confiava cegamente nele, se sentia bem e segura com ele. E como ele gostava de abraçá-la... Queria tê-la em seus braços o dia inteiro se pudesse.</p>
<p>                pensamentos foram desviados pela música que preencheu o ar. Passaram vários minutos andando pelo comércio da cidade, e antes que José pudesse perceber Rapunzel estava formando uma roda de dança ao menor sinal de música, como daquela vez. A música aumentou e mais e mais pessoas chegaram, e dessa vez ele não precisou que Max o empurrasse para dançar com ela. Esperou serem interrompidos quando avistou Cassandra escondida entre as pessoas, mas ela sorria e estava quieta, esperando pacientemente. Ao fim da canção, José ergueu sua princesa e girou com ela, fazendo-a rir junto com ele, e depois a abaixou até se beijarem.</p>
<p>                Os guardas apareceram procurando a princesa, mas nada tiveram a dizer quando a encontraram rindo mais e mais, feliz como nunca haviam visto, sendo carregada no colo por José. Os dois se olhavam e sorriam. José beijou a testa da princesa, e a devolveu ao chão. Deram as mãos e andaram alguns passos assim. Se alguém do castelo pensou em interromper, não puderam quando o casal foi cercado novamente por crianças, e os dois se abaixaram, ainda de mãos dadas para falar com os pequenos. Vários minutos se passaram até se levantarem enquanto acenavam para se despedir das crianças e caminharem até Cassandra.</p>
<p>                — Bom dia – a guarda costas falou com seu sorriso discreto e a coruja de estimação empoleirada em seu ombro.</p>
<p>                — Bom dia, Cassandra! – Rapunzel respondeu ainda incrivelmente sorridente.</p>
<p>                — Bom dia, Cassandra. Por que não fala logo a sua ironia do dia?</p>
<p>                — Vou ficar na minha hoje. Vim atrás de vocês diante da hipótese do rei ficar desesperado pensando no porque de você e a filha dele terem sumido juntos antes do sol nascer, mas eles não perceberam até clarear. E como Rapunzel está tão feliz, eu vou deixar passar.</p>
<p>                O ex ladrão preparava-se para contar vantagem, mas foi interrompido por Cassandra.</p>
<p>                — Foi divertido ver você brincando com as crianças – ela disse a Rapunzel.</p>
<p>                — Ei! Eu também brinquei com eles.</p>
<p>                — Ah, desculpe, eu não consegui ver a diferença.</p>
<p>                Rapunzel e Pascal riam enquanto os dois discutiam na volta ao castelo, enquanto Max, os outros cavalos e a coruja de Cassandra apenas observavam.</p>
<p>                — Compromissos de princesa hoje? – José perguntou já se sentindo entediado quando Cassandra se afastou para falar com o rei e a rainha na entrada do castelo.</p>
<p>                — Não muitos, eu acho. Sabe... Já que vimos o nascer do sol hoje, podíamos ir vê-lo se por também.</p>
<p>                — Melhor checar com seus pais dessa vez, lourinha. E se não tem nada pra ser feito no mesmo horário.</p>
<p>                Antes de qualquer resposta a atenção da princesa foi chamada por Pascal, e ela se comunicou com ele por alguns segundos.</p>
<p>                — Isso! – Ela saltou com os punhos fechados como se tivesse uma ideia magnífica – Pascal tem uma ótima sugestão!</p>
<p>                — E qual seria?</p>
<p>                — Vamos convidá-los pra ir junto!</p>
<p>                — Acha que vão aceitar?</p>
<p>                — Rapunzel! – O rei chamou.</p>
<p>                A princesa beijou o rosto de seu amado Flynn Rider e saiu correndo até os pais. Os três riam juntos ao se prenderem num abraço. José se aproximou.</p>
<p>                — Bom dia – ela falou com um sorriso – Nos desculpe por sairmos tão cedo.</p>
<p>                — Está tudo bem. Isso é a cara da nossa Rapunzel. Só avisem antes da próxima vez – a rainha respondeu gentilmente.</p>
<p>                — E a propósito... – o rei começou – Aceitamos o convite! – Ele respondeu com alegria – Faz muito tempo que nós dois não fazemos isso. Não haverá mal em atrasar um pouco o jantar por uma noite.</p>
<p>                — Obrigada, pai!! – Rapunzel respondeu com um enorme sorriso, abraçando e beijando o rei e a rainha.</p>
<p>                Todos adentraram o castelo para a primeira refeição do dia, deixando Rapunzel, José e Pascal para trás. A lourinha entrelaçou seus dedos com os do companheiro.</p>
<p>                — Obrigada – ela falou suavemente.</p>
<p>                — Pelo que, meu docinho?</p>
<p>                — Por me tirar daquela torre. Por voltar atrás de mim. Por me trazer aqui.</p>
<p>                — Eu não podia perder a luz da minha vida, meu sonho – ele respondeu baixinho a cariciando o rosto sardento com uma das mãos.</p>
<p>                Ela riu, e sorriu, e os dois se beijaram.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>